


Round Robin Candle Smut

by orphan_account, TLC



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLC/pseuds/TLC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in turns by multiple people months back. I only wrote small parts of this fic, so credit goes to the anonymous writers who came up with this twisted and hilarious stuff. Cheers m8s!</p><p>Disclaimer: It's kinda gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Robin Candle Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamind/gifts).



The candles glimmer in the darkness. And the daylight. Because Lexa literally always has them lit. It's a fire hazard, honestly, and Clarke doesn't want to think about how fucked she'd be on the top floor of Polis Tower if the place suddenly burst into flame. The worst part wouldn't even be that she'd have to descend 20 decalexas worth of floors to safety, it would be that she would have to take the stairs to get there. The elevators would be out of service in the event of a fire, and maybe descending 20 decalexas worth of steps isn't nearly as bad as climbing them, but that's still a shit ton of stairs and Clarke isn't sure she'd make it.

The outline of Heda's ass in the glow of the flame might be worth it, though.

It takes Lexa like 20 minutes to get naked because she insists on wearing a shit ton of armor and 2 tires on her fucking shoulder, so Clarke always gets into bed before her and spends most of that time trying not to rub one off at the sight of Lexa basically stripteasing her, which, again, she can only see because there's about 20 sets of 20 candles scattered around the entire room.

The fire in the room can't compare to the fire in her loins, though, as Lexa finally climbs into bed. Clarke arches up in anticipation as Lexa moves closer. The blinding candlelight flickers as Clarke takes in Lexa's naked form. Her usually grimy skins is glistening with sweat after 20 minutes of taking off her armor and tires. Clarke hums in appreciation. After several long minutes, Lexa is halfway up the giant ass bed. Clarke spreads her legs invitingly and Lexa narrows her darkened eyes. She then sits back on her haunches and wipes at the sweat stinging into her eyes that's mixed with Grounder eyeliner.

"Shit, Clarke..."

Clarke smirks and tilts her head to the side innocently. Lexa continues her long crawl up the world's largest bed. Clarke can tell by the way Lexa's breathing that she's turned on. Or maybe exhausted from the crawl and disrobing. Maybe both. Clarke starts to massage her breasts, pulling at stiff nipples. Lexa is only feet away, licking her lips, staring at Clarke's wetness. Clarke is closer too, but in a different way.

Then Clarke notices it. A candle in Lexa's hand. Kinky wax play? Clarke remember her thoughts on the tower engulfed in flames, and wants that for herself. Lexa leans over her, and Clarke is finally about to be touched like she desperately needs.

As Lexa crawls closer to her over the abyss of the giant ass bed, the smell of the candle becomes stronger. Animal fat. Because apparently that's what candles are made out of on the ground now, despite Clarke's knowledge that there must be at least 400 abandoned, fully-stocked bath and body works somewhere on this continent. Clarke doesn't care about that anymore, though, because she's forgotten what a bath is. Instead, she watches Lexa do her bodywork, using those 20 years of commander-crafted muscles to army crawl her way towards clarke's pussy, much like the babies on that episode of rugrats where they spend the entire day crawling across a basketball court in 100 degree weather. Lexa is just as hot when she finally reaches Clarke, and Clarke means that literally because there's a candle right in front of Lexa and her right tatty is visibly sweating. Clarke's tatty sweats in solidarity and she uses the liquid to rub her nipples.

"What's the candle for?" Clarke asks, looking down at the incredibly flammable 1000 count silk sheets.

"I have to be able to see what I'm doing."

The glow from the candles at the foot of the bed and the corners of the room are blinding. Clarke wishes she had sunglasses. She's relieved when Lexa crawls on top of her and her head cats enough shadow to block out the light.

"No kinky wax play?"

"We can do that too. I can shove it up ur vag if you want. Maybe the heat will sanitize ur dirty ass vagina."

Clarke hasn't washed her vagina since the ark unless you count that time Niylah licked it clean, but Niylah's gone her entire life without brushing her teeth because grounders don't have toothpaste, so that probably just makes Clarke's vagina dirtier.

"You like it when I'm dirty," Clarke teases, reaching up to smudge Lexa's charcoal grounder eyeliner warpaint, getting enough on her fingertips that when she goes back to rubbing her nipples, they're as grey as Lexa's vagina is because her blood is black.

"You bet I do," Lexa pants, still breathless from the 20 mile long journey from the end of the bed to Clarke. Mouth open, she leans down, prepared to take Clarke's tatty in between her lips.

"You taste like charcoal" Lexa complains, pussy juices secretly dripping all over the sheets because she's wet for clarke griffin whether or not clarke is clean. she's afraid her leaking cum is going to put out the candle.

"You taste like a 97 year old digital spirit trapped in a hot 20 year old lesbian's body," clarke shoots back. "And candles."

Lexa takes that as a compliment. "You are what you eat."

She catches herself too late. She's just admitted her biggest secret to Clarke. She eats candles. Her life flashes before her eyes, specifically her first life, 97 years ago when her ancestor Becca launched the nuclear bomb meant to end the world because she was made fun of for being the weird candle-eating girl on My Strange Addiction, the tv show, not that Lexa knows what tv is.

"You eat candles?" Clarke asks, genuinely curious, genuinely supportive. She's truly the greatest partner Lexa has ever known. Costia always shamed her for eating candles. Clarke Griffin is the love of Lexa kom Candlekru's life.

Lexa nods, admitting feels and desires she's never admitted to anyone. She can feel Titties judging her from across the tower. Clarke will never judge her, though.

"Ok, then. Put that candle in my vagina. Might as well eat both things at once."

Clarke smirks. Lexa's right tatty becomes wet with crey. Her pussy becomes wet with vag crey. She's finally ready to do the thing she's wanted to do most in her entire life. 

Lexa holds the candle too close at first, a small patch of putrid pubes catch fire. Lexa puts them out quickly with her tatty crey. The smell makes Lexa's mouth water and Clarke groans in pleasure as Lexa rubs her tatty over her center. The next time she tries, Lexa holds to candle more carefully even as her hands shake at being so understood, so loved, so unashamed. The unlit end touches Clarke's entrance and they lock eyes. Clarke can feel the heat everywhere as the animal fat popsicle slides inside her. She blesses Lexa's candle eating ancestors for the size of the candle. It's long enough to slide in for several inches before Lexa has to stop it from burning her vagina off.

"Yessss, fill me up with your delicious candle, Lexa!"

Lexa's mind is on overdrive. This is everything she could ever have dreamed of. A beautiful, stinky, perfect woman who loves her completely. Who understands her strange addiction, her need for candles. She watches in amazement as Clarke's wetness greets her as she slides her beloved candle back out slowly. The urge to taste both overwhelm her. She pulls her braids to one side and licks at the length of the object, all the way up to where the tip sits at Clarke's tight ring of muscle then up to circle Clarke's wick. Her spare hand is rubbing at her grey pussy, as she works the length back into Clarke and her mouth latches onto her lover's sensitive wick. Her eyes flutter closed, and she feels rather than sees Clarke's hands come down to keep her braids from catching aflame.

The hand between Lexa's legs works almost as quickly as the candlemakers of Polis must to keep up with Heda's demand of their products. She runs her sticky fingers through her thick pubes, admiring how the cum on her fingertips feels almost reminiscent of wax, and it does not escape her that she has the second best pubes in all of the grounder cities now that a reverse landing strip has been burnt out of Clarke's own beautiful mane of vag hair. Indra still holds the title for best bush, though, and it briefly crosses Lexa's mind to ask her for her award-winning homemade vag Rogaine recipe to help Clarke regrow her pubes.

That thought quickly leaves her mind, though, as Clarke's hips grind relentlessly into the candle, taking the length of it impossibly deep inside her, as if her pussy was so hot it was melting the wax and the candle was shrinking, making it easier for Lexa to thrust the animal fat popsicle into her vagina.

"You like that?" Lexa asks.

"Yes," clarke pants, imitating that sexy moan she heard from that hot actress in that November Man movie. "Your candle is much bigger than Finn."

The thought of Finn makes Lexa angry, but her anger fuels her desire. She thrusts harder into Clarke's vagina, fueled by her ever increasing in volume moans, as she imagines she isn't shoving a candle into Clarke's vag, but a knife into Finn's heart over and over and over. 

Clarke lets out a scream as she comes and Lexa takes out the candle from inside of her. "Would you like to taste animal fat candles too?" whispers Lexa. Instead of responding, Clarke reaches for Lexa's mouth and rolls her on her back. "I would rather taste you" she says softly. Clarke's mouth slowly moves from Lexa's sweet lips to her cheek and then her neck. Lexa's taste awakes all of Clarke's animal instincts. Her tongue goes up from Lexa's neck all the way to her ears, which she softly bites with her teeth.

In the meantime, Clarke's hand reaches Lexa's lower back and then just below her stomach. She stops there. Lexa moans "I might die if you do not come inside of me." Clarke pulls back from Lexa. Lexa is surprised to find that Clarke goes to candle basket and pulls out the longest and widest candle she can find. Lexa gasps. It has been 2 years... 2 years since Costia died... 2 years since she has had such a large candle inside of her. 

Lexa's eyes widen as Clarke climbs back onto the giant ass bed. Thankfully she approaches from the shortest distance. Lexa wouldn't be able to stand another 20 minute trek. As she crawls closer, she brings the candle to her lips. Lexa's breath catches in the back of her throat; Clarke slides the huge candle into her mouth. It stretches her mouth wide. What happens next has Lexa letting out a flood of hot wet candlecum out of her grey area. Clarke takes a huge bite out of the candle as she draws closer to where Lexa is laying, a waxy mess. Lexa wants to say how much she loves the way Clarke's chewing and moaning, but she's voiceless.

"That light your wick on fire, babe?"

Lexa nods mutely as Clarke holds the lit candle over her, having finally reached her destination. Time slows and Lexa doesn't know what is going to happen next. Clarke kisses her gently, loving the taste of wax and cum mingling between them. Lexa is breathing hard and unsteadily through her nose as the scent of burning animal fat wafts over her. This is pleasure on a level she's never known. Lexa wants this to last forever. She wants it to burn into her memory, like a goddamn candle.

Clarke holds the large candle between them as she pulls back. Lexa wants it inside her, but Clarke has something else in mind first. She tilts the candle sideways over Lexa's bare chest. Clarke revels in the hiss of pleasure and pain that escapes her lover.

"And that's just the beginning, Lexa."

She enjoys being in control and seeing the commander so vulnerable. Clarke places the large candle on the stair-like shelf next to Lexa's bed and bends over to lick the candle wax off of Lexa's breasts. The feel of Clarke's tongue brings relief to Lexa's burning chest. The pain is slowly replaced by an intense feeling of pleasure. Lexa's hands push Clarke's head closer towards her hard nipples. After licking all the animal fat candle wax, Clarke gently sucks on one of her lover's nipples, while softly pinching the other with her right hand. Lexa moans in pleasure.

Clarke's other hand goes to touch Lexa's clit. Lexa's juices are flowing. "Commander, you are so wet, but you shall wait for that candle a little longer" whispers Clarke.

Clarke turns her attention to Lexa's second nipple. She licks it, sucks it, and gently bites it like it is the tastiest candle made in all 12 clans. Her mouth slowly descends to Lexa's stomach as she places her hands on Lexa's beautiful ass to pull her closer to her. Lexa shivers as Clarke's lips make contact to each part of her body, getting lower than ever.

As Lexa finally believes that relief is about to come, Clarke skips Lexa's clit to put her mouth on her inner thighs. She looks at Lexa with a smirk: "You are not quite ready. Not yet"

Clarke sucks as greedily on the supple skin of Lexa's thighs as Lexa did on the base of the candle to get a taste of Clarke's pussy juices. Lexa's bruises from her fight with Roan have magically healed in the span of 48 television!hours, but Clarke litters her thighs with new ones as she licks hickey after hickey into Lexa's sensitive skin. Lexa's pussy is on fire, not literally like Clarke's was when the flame of the candle consumed her bush, but if Clarke doesn't start fucking her soon, she's going to cum without being touched at all.

Spidey senses tingling, Clarke notices this and soothes the commander's wounds, kissing the bruises on the inside of her thighs before finally leaning her head up within kissing distance of Lexa's spread sex.

"Eat me like one of my candles," Lexa says, misquoting Leonardo Dicraprio because she's never seen The Bitanic and still doesn't know what movies are.

Having developed a newfound taste for candles tonight, Clarke complies, dipping her head between Lexa's legs and capturing Lexa's tasty clit between her lips. She savors the taste of the commander's cum, sweet and salty and complex in flavors, nothing like the bland taste of Niylah's baguette. This is fine dining, not that she knows what that is because she's been living on salted panther meat for three months and a salted turd would literally be a welcome change of pace for her pallet right now. She's desperate for the new taste on her tongue, and she eats Lexa out like she's starving.

Lexa moans, sounding like she just jumped off a balcony to escape a pauna and broke her arm, and she finds it hard to keep her eyes open as the waves of pleasure wash over her like an ocean of melted wax on a beautiful Floundakru beach. She squints, keeping her gaze on Clarke's head bobbing between her legs until the candles in the corner of the room catch her eye.

The flames of the candles are dancing wildly, as though they're having a dance party in a rover with the Violent Femme's blasting on the radio. Lexa didn't know her parents for very long before she was taken away to be trained as Commander, but her mom always used to tell her that when the flames of a candle danced, it meant that a spirit was near.

Costia is here.

Ignoring the clearly open window and the breeze wafting into the room making the curtains (and the flames) move, Lexa squints harder, trying to make out Costia's ghost. Luckily, Titus had given her a City of Litebites chip earlier and she had ritualistically consumed it at 4:20 in the afternoon (only knowing the time because of Clarke's watch, which she stole). She's high af and after a moment of staring at the candle in the corner of the room while Clarke goes down on her, Costia's ghost materializes in front of her - and she's fucking herself on the candle! Squatting over it and riding it like a Lamborghini, not that Lexa knows what that is because wtf is a car.

Feeling her new girlfriend go down on her while watching her dead ex girlfriend fuck herself on the sexist candle in her sexy candle collection is too much for Lexa. She cums. Hard. Her pussy squirts everywhere, blasting Clarke in the face so hard it almost knocks off head. Her cum spurts out so far around the room that it puts out every single candle, even the ones 20 miles away down the length of the giant ass bed, even the candle Costia is still fucking herself on.

Costia herself becomes soaked in Heda jus. She looks shocked and offended and now that Heda's pussy has extinguished her candle, she has no reason to stay in the room. She floats away, bitter that she never made Lexa cum as hard as Clarke has, and sexually frustrated since she didn't fully get off. She's fuming so hard as her spirit drifts out of the open window that smoke starts coming out of her head. Then her head falls off.

Lexa doesn't see this because the room is pitch black. Without the candles, everything is dark, but she doesn't mind because she's in post-orgasmic bliss and Clarke is laying next to her, crawling up her body and giving her sweet, cummy kisses. The bed is so wet with pussy juice that it's a water bed at this point. Groovy.

"Now Titus doesn't have to come in and put the candles out while we're sleeping," Clarke notes, thinking about how creepy it is that this old ass bald guy has to sneak into their room every night while they're naked in bed together to put out the thousands of candles Lexa uses as dildos nightlights.

"We should do this more often," Lexa agrees, wrapping Clarke up in her arms and closing her eyes. She sleeps better than she ever has before, dreaming of candles and Clarke and the morning sex she's going to have with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for it.


End file.
